


Sated

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mark of Cain, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please could you write fic where Dean satiating his hunger from the Mark by fucking Sam...(dub-con, Top!Dean only, d/s, sub!Sam, rough sex, anal, s10)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Prompt** : Please could you write fic where Dean satiating his hunger from the Mark by fucking Sam...(dub-con, Top!Dean only, d/s, sub!Sam, rough sex, anal, s10)?

 

They hadn’t exactly found a cure to the mark per _say_ , but they’d found a temporary solution. Dean quenched the Mark’s thirst for violence with killing, but Sam decided they would come up with something less dangerous. A solution where no one got harmed.

It was harder than it looked. Most of the things they looked up centered around aggression and/or death, neither of which were a situation Sam wanted to land in. His head ached every night with the stress of trying to find a possible treatment and came up with nothing each day. Dean got worse and worse and Sam was helpless to stop it. It wasn’t a great feeling. It got to the point that Sam feared he would lose his brother completely to the mark.

Sam clung on to every intimate moment he shared with his brother. Every night they went to sleep together and every morning Dean woke him up with a kiss, he treasured every time they had sex staring into each other’s eyes passionately. Sam was getting desperate.

He and Dean were rolling around on the bed, Dean’s fingers were in his ass and Sam was moaning. “Dean, Dean!”

“God, Sammy,” Dean growled. “I wanna fuck you.”

To be honest, Sam would rather cuddle. He had Dean had been having sex more frequently than ever and it was nice, but his ass was starting to ache. “Maybe take a break tonight, Dean.”

“Can’t,” Dean replied. “Sam!” His fingers jabbed Sam’s prostate and the younger Winchester keened.

“Oh fuck!” Sam pushed his ass down on Dean’s fingers. “You don’t want to wait a little bit?”  
“Can’t,” Dean muttered. “Turn over.” He didn’t wait for Sam to respond before flipping Sam onto his stomach. “God you’re _edible_.”

“My ass is sore,” Sam whined. “I can’t go again.”  
“Yes you can,” Dean said firmly. He bit Sam’s firm ass and he yelped. “Love this ass.”

He nibbled on the muscled ass and Sam squirmed. “Fuck, Dean!”

“Want me to stop?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam groaned. “Keep going.”

“Good boy.” Dean spread Sam’s cheeks and kissed his hole. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“What do you mean—oh, _fuck_ Dean!” Sam spasmed when Dean’s tongue raked over his hole. “Fuck!”

Dean continued to lick away at Sam’s sensitive hole and the younger Winchester squeaked and squirmed. He let out a stream of obscenities while Dean rimmed him. It was one of Sam’s favorite things and Dean only indulged in it when he was in a really good mood. Sam wondered what brought this on, but then Dean’s tongue wiggled _inside_ Sam’s hole and his mind shut down. Dean’s tongue was incredibly talented and it alternated between little kitten licks and fierce jabs inside him. Dean slipped a finger beside his tongue and finger-fucked Sam at the same time he ate him out.

“Wanna fuck you,” Dean muttered.

“Yes,” Sam agreed, ignoring the pain in his ass. He was so turned on at the moment he’d agree with anything, even if he couldn’t sit down for the next few days. He just wanted to get fucked, and fucked _hard_. “Come on Dean!”

Dean adjusted Sam’s limbs so his arms were above his head and his legs were spread wide. “Don’t move,” Dean ordered. “And don’t even think about coming until I let you.”

“Yes,” Sam agreed. “Dean!”

Dean grabbed the lube and pierced Sam with two fingers. He prepped Sam thoroughly but roughly and his cock was leaking by the end of it. His whole flexed, craving Dean’s cock inside him. Dean seemed to read his mind because he slid his cock into Sam’s waiting ass on one full stroke. Sam moaned and pushed his ass back against Dean’s dick. “Fuck me!”

“Demanding little brat,” Dean said. “I’m in command tonight.” He dug his hands into Sam’s hair and started to pound into his ass. His cock slid in and out of  Sam’s tight ass and started to nail against his prostate. Dean moaned as the tight ass clenched around his dick.

Dean rocked inside him, loving the feeling of his brother. He pulled his cock out and rolled Sam onto his back before sliding right back in. Dean liked seeing Sam’s face contorted in pleasure and Dean reached up to tweak Sam’s sensitive nipples. Sam moaned and his cock twitched. “Please, Dean! I want to come!”

“Too bad,” Dean replied. “You’ve gotta wait.” He pumped his hips and made sure that each time his cock slid in Sam’s ass it bumped against Sam’s prostate. Finger-shaped bruises would appear tomorrow and it drove Dean’s possessive side wild. His marks would be all over Sam’s body and everyone would know that Sam was owned.

Dean’s dick was encased in the warm, tight heat and his body was covered with a sheen of sweat. The mark glowed on his arm and he drove into a frenzy. Sam whined and bucked under Dean.

“Please,” Sam begged. “Please let me come!”

Dean’s hands hand tightened their grip on Sam’s hair and with a loud groan his cock erupted. His orgasm spurted inside Sam’s ass and his legs wobbled with the effort of keeping him up. Sam’s cock was red and leaking. “Please,” Sam whimpered.

“Come,” Dean growled. “Come all over yourself.”

Sam screamed and his back arched with the force of his orgasm. Come splattered on both their stomachs and his chest heaved with exhaustion. “My ass is going to hurt so bad.”  
Dean felt contentment settle through his bones and the Mark was dormant on his arm. “I think fucking you helps the Mark,” Dean said.

Sam cracked one eye open to peer at Dean. “So basically we’re going to have lots of sex to avoid a murderous rampage?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Great wording.”  
Sam yawned. “Gimme a couple hours of sleep, Dean. Then we can do this all over again.”

Dean smirked. “Sure, Sammy. A couple hours.” He flicked Sam’s nipple. “And then I get my wicked way with you.”

 

                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
